Sankta Fajrego
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: When the war first started, the gods were at a loss, and when one of their own left them, they were left angry. Transformers crossover with Okami, specifically the Gods of Brush. Now multiple crossover drabbles.
1. Sankta Fajrego

So, yeah. I had all of my stories, fics, and notes on my USB. Guess what broke? Yeah, my USB. I can count on one hand how many of the hundreds of documents that were saved- and here is one of them. There is a slim chance that I can save my USB files, but it would cost a few hundred dollars, so I'm not holding my breath.

Instead... well, here. I figured I'd better post one of the few saved things that I have.

I do hope it's enjoyed. And anyone who doesn't know Okami... you need to play it. It is the best game ever. If this is liked, and anyone wants more just drop me a note with any requests and I'll be happy to do them. One thing in the back of my mind is Wheeljack meeting Bakugami... you can guess why.

Disclaimer: I do not own Okami, nor Transformers. If I did you can be danged sure that there would be more sex, more gayness and a heck of a lot more tentacles if I did.

Oh! And if anyone can guess what language the title is in, as well as what it means... Um. I don't know. They will have their request done first? Um... yeah, I suck at this.

* * *

"_There are reasons each of us are born. We have to find those reasons._" - General Iroh, the Dragonslayer._ Avatar, The Last Airbender_

As he flew Sunstorm did a lazy twist, spinning himself in a small circle before he let himself even out again. He was smiling internally, and as he twisted again started to drop slowly, simply enjoying the feeling of air against his wings.

He landed on a tall plateau, transforming as his feet hit the rough, sandy surface. The planet he was on was beautiful, fertile and had such bountiful life. With a twitch of his wings he sat on the edge of the plateau, gold-yellow optics searching the dry land around him. There wasn't much to the naked optic, just dirt and knotted shrubs, rocks, the occasional reptile...

Sunstorm cocked his head and sighed audibly. He was enjoying himself, really! It was just...

He had no clue where he was, or why he was there. The last thing he could remember was being tired, fueling himself and then dropping to his berth. Battles had been near continuous for joor after joor, and he was starting to lose what was left of his control. Exhaustion left him weak, and even as he tried to turn to Primus for strength, it did little to help him physically or mentally.

Which was why it had amazed him to online on a similar plateau to the one he was residing on. He'd felt like he'd had a full cycle of recharge, full tanks. It was as if all of the battles hadn't happened.

Of course upon realizing such a thing he'd jumped off the nearest edge and roared into the skies, letting out a pent up scream of pure and unbridled emotion. His holy flame had even reached out, fully allowing him to relax until his spark was content. And with that he had allowed his leisurely second flight.

In the back of his processor he had to wonder why Primus had sent him to a organic planet. Of course it was Primus, and who was he to question the Light One? But still... his processor wouldn't leave him be.

With another sigh, Sunstorm rose from his sitting position and flew back into the sky, diving low to scan more of the place he was in. For such a harsh environment everything was in balance, as it should be, and he chuckled as a beautiful hawk shrieked at him, diving down to catch a mouse in its sharp talons. The flier was perfect in its aim, and haughtily the Seeker reminded himself that _of course_ the organic was, it _flew_ after all. He wasn't sure how he knew what to call them, and in the end chalked it up to Primus.

A joor later he was landing again, this time on a different outcropping of rock. And was shocked to find a full energon cube waiting for him. It had a lid on, and was nestled against a set of rocks. The air around him was starting to cool from the former heat, and he allowed his inner fire to warm things around him as he sat and drank his fill of the cube.

To his surprise many creatures were drawn to the heat, and as it steadily grew colder from whatever movement took the nearby star out of sight, they continued to come. Finished with his meal, he leaned back, quite comfortable with watching the organics as recharge took him.

He woke to his own berth, and frowned, sitting up and stretching himself. Sunstorm felt... fine. His inner chronometer told him that he had barely been in recharge long enough to be so energized, but yet there he was, rested and feeling like he'd been doubly fueled.

Something was telling him that it was simply a vision from Primus, and that he hadn't really been there. Which made sense. Right?

A low hissing noise caught the Seeker by surprise and he watched with a small bit of horror as a snake slid from under his back plating and onto his berth, where it coiled up and stared at him. The legless body was stunning, scales a pure white, and most certainly not patterned by evolution to blend with that of the desert it lived in as others of its species were. At the back of its head, on each side, were small horns, bright red scales patterning their way around each of them and back, while a second pattern weaved its way down the creature from the top of it's head. At the end of its tail more scales curled into what appeared to be tufts, lined with black.

In a quick movement, Sunstorm grabbed an empty and cleaned energon cube from his small stack and carefully herded the creature inside, gawking at it.

If the serpent was with him... it meant that he _had_ been on that organic planet, and that meant... Sunstorm let out a pleased cry and fell to his knees. Inside the cube the snake still watched him, re-curled into a ball. "Primus... thank you." He stayed that way for a long time, until finally he had his duties to contend with. The entire time he ran scriptures through his mind, reciting those that he had memorized.

He turned to find the snake in the same position he had left it in, unblinking optics staring. "You are a gift from Primus I... I don't know what to do with you though." The creature hissed, mouth opening wide and showing off its mouth full of fangs. But as the Seeker expected, it did not answer.

Sunstorm sighed as he moved the cube, settling himself onto his berth and then curling around it. Before he even realized it, he was back on the plateau again.

The same cycle happened three more times. Each time he would awake from recharge on the same plateau, go through the cycle exploring, and then fall into recharge and find himself in his berth.

Something was different though, he realized as he stood. The fifth time he found himself on the plateau, it wasn't during the cycle of light the location he was at had, it was still dark even if it was slowly getting brighter. He turned towards the light, and watched the star come up slowly over the horizon.

It turned the sky from black to blue and purple before lighter colors of rose and orange took over. And then finally golden yellow and red. It was beautiful, and even after it faded Sunstorm still watched, as if waiting for it to happen again. Entranced as he was he still noticed the shadow that came over him, blocking out the star's light and making him look up.

For the second time he was left in awe. The creature above him was large, at least three times the size the Seeker himself was, and it knew it too. It circled him, and he felt his intake speed up. Like the snake it was bright white, with red markings. The tips of it's wings and tail matching the proud crest of crimson on it's head and swirling down the large frame. As a true sky-master, it landed, wings folding back as it cocked his head and looked at him.

"_**Fly with me, little one.**_" The voice, deep and calming came from inside his head, and he jumped.

"Primus...?" Hesitantly Sunstorm crept forward, wings down and back in reverence.

A deep laugh sounded, and the bird walked over to the edge. "_**I'm sorry, but no. **__**Fly**__** with me.**_" It swept it's wings up and fell from the edge, spiraling down and at the last click righting itself so as not to crash.

In an instant Sunstorm was transformed, rocketing out after the bird. He was confused as all pit. If it wasn't Primus, then who was the being that was leading, and why was it doing so? Even more puzzling was the fact that he could communicate with this one? But the snake...

"_**Nuregami, little one. She didn't speak because I requested her not to. I am surprised she actually followed through.**_" The Seeker dropped at the suddenness of the voice, righting himself and earning another laugh. Well... the being could read minds. Was it sure it wasn't Primus?

"_**I am not. Your god of metal is a powerful one, I am not as powerful. But the Great Mother is. She allowed me this chance. Speak through your thoughts, Sunstorm.**_"

"_If you are not Primus, how do you know me?_" Surprised that it was so easy Sunstorm was proud of himself, thrusters boosting his speed until he was matching the birds. "_Who are you, anyway? If you are a threat to Primus...!_"

"_**I am no threat to any but the purveyors of darkness and destruction. I, Moegami, will forever serve my creator. As the brush god of flames, I gave you that which you hold so dear. Your Primus allowed me, because he finds our realm as one worth saving.**_" Moegami turned in his flight to look at Sunstorm, and cooed at him, before sharply rising. As soon as the Seeker made move to follow him his red feathers burst into flame, and he gave a high pitched caw of joy.

Sunstorm gawked. He had always thought Primus had given him his gift... But even if it was this god of flame... he was not one to go without proving himself!

With a scream he let the reigns around his holy fire go, gliding up into the air and right back to his position next to the organic flier. Moegami seemed unphased by the added heat, if anything it just seemed to make him even more joyous.

The danced through the skies, in a way that Sunstorm had never even thought of. Playfully sending bursts of heat at each other, and nearly starting fires when they dove from the high altitudes to play chicken with the ground. The ground always won.

"_Why did you not speak to me the first day? And why send the snake- er, Nuregami with me?_" Sunstorm asked as they sat on the edge of the massive cannon they had been flying in. He had a energon cube in his hand, from his subspace, and was sipping it carefully. Next to him Moegami was preening, tail flicking.

"_**I wanted you to enjoy yourself, and let you see our realm... see how you liked it. As for Nuregami... My sister has her moments. She wished to make sure that you would not be harmed by your visit. If you had, Kasugami would have wiped your memories and this would not have happened.**_" The god motioned to himself with one wing, flames surrounding it dissipating.

"_Oh... but why am I here? You said you gave me my holy flame, my weapon... why? I am not organic! And Primus..._" Even when he could speak out loud, talking telepathically was much easier. And he could drink while doing so. The Seeker was sure he was taking such things in stride, or rather as much stride as he possibly could.

"_**Ah. Yes... I sensed true fire in you. Even so far away I sensed it, I sensed what they wanted to do with you... and the horrible way they were doing it. You remember waking to pure flame. My flames, burning them for burning you. You always believed yourself to be that first flame. But it was I.**_" There was no attempt to hide the disdain and anger Moegami possessed for his creators, and Sunstorm's spark pulsed gratitude for those emotions.

"_**Even Mother Amaterasu felt you, and knew what changes you could bring.**_"

Sunstorm frowned, setting his cube on the dirt next to him. His wings hiked back as if in need of protection, and all he could do was wonder why before forcing them back. "_Changes?_"

"_**Even when in the Celestial Heavens, we gods of the brush are weakening. Our powers will eventually fade into nothing, and we will cease to exist. My gift to you, your inner flame, is all that will remain unless something is done. Your war will come to this realm, it is inevitable. The side you fight for will destroy that which gives us life.**_" Moegami's crest wilted, and he gazed across the canyon, churring and warbling.

If the god stopped existing... even though the golden Seeker had only known the bird for a short time, the thought of Moegami just fading into nothing upset him, and his frown deepened. If there was something he could do, then he would do it! The planet he was on... it was too beautiful to die, too full of life. Heat pooled in Sunstorm's spark and he gave a hiss, letting his holy flame out again.

"_What will I have to do to change it?_" he demanded, hands clenching into fists. "_If it is Primus' will then I will succeed. He knows all, He'll help me. He loves all of his children._"

"_**Oh, little one, you have no clue how much you just warmed Mother Amaterasu. This is why I gifted you...**_" Moegami's crest came back to life and he actually leaned down to nuzzled Sunstorm, even though his head was much larger.

"_**In the future, your leader will come here. He will be trapped in Itegami's icy storms, but he will free himself. There will be battles, and you will have to persuade those fighting to stop. Without his great army, your leader will fall, and peace will be at hand. You see, while your leader is brutal, he is not true darkness. Even as he fails he will find a new calling.**_"

"_How will I... no. I will figure it out. The barracks will be able to help. There are others, those who already have been forced to fight and do not with to. I will gain their help._" Sunstorm nodded and let his holy flame out yet again, scorching the ground beneath him. In his anger, he barely noticed himself growing tired, still mumbling as he fell over and into recharge.

"_**Thank you, Kasugami. He will still remember this, correct?**_" Moegami turned and watched as a large sheep walked up, white fur with red markings matching his own. On her back was a large red and black patterned flask, purple mist oozing from it as well as the gods mouth.

"**Of... course...**" The sheep said, voice hitching as she spoke. She took a deep swig from her flask and belched purple mist, slowing time around them.

"_**Good... let us hope, then, that our ends have been changed.**_"

Eons later Sunstorm flew across the same desert, spark singing in joy. The battle had come, just as Moegami had said. And it had been... strange to watch as most of the Decepticon army gave in and the fighting slowly halted until it was only the two leaders. And then the blows stopped, and with them, the war.

"_**You know, little one, I have missed you terribly.**_" The familiar voice and heated presence left the Seeker doing various turns and maneuvers to look for the speaker, only to turn up empty.

"_Moegami...?_"

"_**I apologize, Sunstorm. My strength has been depleted from recent events, and I will soon have to rest. But we will fly again, I promise.**_"

And then the voice and presence was gone. Even the promise wasn't enough to stop the tendrils of disappointment from starting, and Sunstorm had to land as his wings wouldn't stop drooping. It was the highest cliff that he could find that he handed on, transforming and perching there.

He stayed all through the rest of the day, and night, and watched what he found the natives called the 'sun' rise. Just as the first time, it brightened his spark and he sighed in contentment and new-found relaxation.

The Seeker was getting up to leave when he noticed it slowly dropping towards him, gliding smoothly. Red and white, the feather was just as bright as a individual as it's owner, and Sunstorm caught it gently. He looked around, and finding no trace of the flame god curled his hands around the gift.

"_Thank you. I cannot wait._"

Light and joyous laughter was the only response he gained.


	2. Rewinde, Ronovigi, Rekomenci

So, what was going to be a one shot has grown and taken over my brain a little bit. When I wrote that little tidbit it was when I first played the game, and now the more and more I play...

Anyway, It's Sentinel's turn to have a shot with the Gods of Brush. This one is Animated, but none of these will be very consistent, and now I have a list with quite a few different continuities... I blame Shadow.

* * *

"_You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face; You must do the thing you think you cannot do._" - Eleanor Roosevelt

Even though he'd never admit it, Sentinel Prime was terrified from the moment he could think past the panicked internal screams he had going in his head.

He hated organics, hated them with a passion that rivaled the heat of the star that gave Earth it's light. To Sentinel, his hate was justified, his hate was essential in warning his fellow mechs and femmes of the evils that dealing with organics brought. They could never go through what he'd been through, never.

That hate, fear- no, _terror_, was what Sentinel used to keep going, keep moving. It kept him from breaking down under the cruel trick that had to have been played on him.

He had gone into recharge safe in his berth on the ship, and had woken to the strange organic world around him. The area was nothing like he'd grown to know on Earth, it was strange, but it was like he was back on _that _planet. The forest that surrounded him went on and on, endless and foreboding. And loud. Primus help him it was loud.

Insects chirped and buzzed, birds warbling in a symphony that could have rivaled the best of Cybertrons orchestras, and more then once he heard the distant sound of wolves howling their pleasure during a kill. At one point he let out a scream of pure rage at the sounds, and it dimmed them for a few clicks before it was all back at full force. He would forever swear that it even got louder.

Sentinel didn't try that again.

In the end his travels took him to a wide river. The sun, which had been high during his walking, started to set as he hid among the large rocks. With the dark more predators would come he knew, and they would kill and eat him, throw acid that would melt...

He shuddered and hunkered himself down, optics watching the sun set. It was beautiful, he had to admit to himself. Never to any other mech would he admit that, after all, it _was_ un-Autobot! With a sigh, Sentinel looked around, and then finally up at the stars. They too were a beautiful sight, bright and so very pretty, hypnotizing really...

Before he knew what was happening the Autobot felt himself waking from his recharge cycle, processor numb to his predicament.

Until he looked down at his pedes.

Sitting on the rocks was a cube of energon, filled to the brim with pink liquid. It looked completely innocent... but sent Sentinel into a loud string of cursing and cemented in his mind that the Earth-bots were playing a horrible trick on him.

He was going to fragging make them pay. The little yellow one was going to be scrap especially, and Optimus... he was going to kill the slagger with his own battle ax.

"When I get them..." Sentinel trailed off into grumbles of how he was going to go about their destruction as he opened the cube, only to spew the energy out in a combination of surprise and amazement.

The war had made energon hard to come by, with the best that anybody could get being a cheap grade that was gritty and unrefined. High grade and flavored energons were unheard of, extinct. What he held in his hands was not only high grade, but it was a flavored one as well.

The Earth-bots had not set out the delicacy for him. They never could have gotten it or made it.

Suddenly Sentinel wasn't as afraid of his surroundings as he was whoever had left him energy. What did they want? And why? Why...

He debated dumping the cube, or subspacing it to be checked when he was finally safe. His traitor of a tank though killed that idea in the bud, and he found himself taking another sip of the smooth, sweet drink. Truly refined energy buzzed his systems for the first time in centuries, but he still stopped as soon as he could, just in case it was poisoned or something.

The Autobot capped the cube and stuffed it into subspace, standing and getting ready to resume his walking. He didn't make it far before fear had him frozen in his tracks. Across the river a thin ridge line of water had started, its crest leaving waves behind it before it disappeared into nothing. There was something large in the blue waters.

Mechanically Sentinel started walking again, head turning to watch the river and look for the wake of water every few moments. It did appear a second time, and then a third, but made no move to show itself. He disparately wanted to move away from the water's edge, but when he tried he found himself right back along the rocky beach. It was enough to drive him insane.

And it stopped scaring him. The animals that he'd been hearing quieted, or at least he thought so. He came across a mother bear and her cubs, recognizing the large animal from a lesson that they'd been given by Ultra Magnus. It was fishing in a shallow area of the river and did nothing more then chuff at him as he passed, more interested in food then the weird smelling robot.

Sentinel didn't know whether to be happy or insulted, nor could he imagine where the thought of his 'weird' smell came from.

He decided he didn't want to know.

Shortly after passing the bear though he turned, noting that it was still in sight and checked his tank readings. The energon wasn't showing any signs of being tainted, and he grinned a little bit, sitting down to finish the cube while watching the cub play in the currents. It was a cute little thing, sopping wet and giving all the appearance of a stuffed toy.

Somewhere in his mind Sentinel, couldn't believe he was ever scared of it.

It was during that thought that the peace surrounding him suddenly became dark and violent. It was horrifying really, especially as he realized that the aura was coming from the something in the forest. Out of the brush the much larger creature walked, or rather crawled, it's body a mismatch of human and insect. The human aspect were the head and legs of it, eight arms split from it's body, hands twisted backwards. It had no eyes or nose, only a fanged mouth that let out a garbled laugh. The rest of it's body was that of a spider, decorated with pink and blue, and ending in ornate yellow barbs.

It went straight for the bear and her cub. The adult reared up, letting out a roar and raising it's paw as if to strike the massive creature. The monster just laughed harder, rearing back and then snapping forward, playing with it's targets as if it were a funny game.

Rage hit Sentinel like a brick and he forgot all about his fear, lance yanked from subspace with more force then necessary.

"Hey stupid! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" He yelled, jumping from the top of the rock he'd been on, fuel forgotten.

The creature hissed and turned on him, a cruel smile coming to it's face as it slunk over to him.

"Man? Always delicious. But you... are not. Mm." The voice, female, made the Autobot gawk, and Sentinel watched as the bear and her cub escaped into the woods, letting the beast crawl closer and closer. As it did he regained his fear and with a shriek turned tail and ran as fast as he could. Why, why in Primus' name had he done that? Why! He was still shrieking as a shadow fell over him and he belatedly realized that the monster had jumped over him as it landed, kicking up rocks and sand.

He skidded, flailing and falling back onto his aft.

"I'm not your size!" Sentinel wailed, twisting himself up as he felt a hand grip his pede and drag him back. Tendrils of web encircled his waist and he screamed, lashing back with his lance. The tip of the weapon hit his attacker, sending her falling back with her own scream.

It didn't help him much though as more webbing surrounded him, binding him down. He continued to fight, even while he realized that he was going to die... he was going to die from the thing he had finally gotten over fearing even!

"_Now now, letssss not be hasty, shall we?_" A voice entered Sentinel's head unbidden and he froze, head twisting to watch the very familiar wake in the center of the lake come into view. It was heading straight for him.

"What the slag!" He cried out as a head emerged, followed by the slender body of the biggest organic he's ever seen. It even topped the monster that was so bent on eating him. The snake was the purest of white, red markings decorating it in a strange pattern, finials at the side of it's jaws dipping back when it opened it's mouth wide, showing off dangerous looking fangs.

Internally, the Autobot was begging Primus that the new monster would be more interested in the other one and he'd be able to escape.

"_Are you not going to fight with me? Little Sssssentinel, after living up to your name, are you going to lose that honor?_" The voice belonged to the snake, and she, it was another she, twisted the rest of her body from the rolling waters. She snapped the webbing with her jaws and hissed lowly, watching the insect rear back.

"That is my meal!"

"I'm not your meal!" Sentinel took what had been said to spark, lashing out with his weapon again. The snake hissed in approval, tail whipping around and slashing down three times.

Instantly a stinging rain started fall, wild and harsh, leaving the Autobot blinded as he charged toward the screams of the spider. Her body had begun smoking in the rain, and it was apparent that it was doing untold damage to her. His lance hit her torso, sliding into organic flesh with a sickening wet sound. Around him the storm faded, and he looked down at the dead creature before him with a satisfied sigh.

The satisfaction turned into startled happiness though as he watched the dead body start to disintegrate, grasses and plants blooming up from the carcass. A Fountain of water shot from the spot, and it radiated outward until there was a flower that Sentinel could have easily sat inside at the spot, smaller ones popping up slowly. The beauty of the scene was marred by his lance and he picked it up while still watching the closed flower bud.

It opened slowly, and floating from the center was a blue disk of metal. It rotated up, and floated over to him him, landing in his hands. He looked down at it and frowned, cocking his head.

"What?"

"_You finissshed the Spider Queen. It released a weapon of vast power. The Snarling Beast... I've not seen one of these in centuries. Not since Mother Amaterasu fought the darknesssssss._"Sentinel jumped, having forgotten all about the snake. This seemed to amuse her, as she laughed, curling her body around him like a massive scarf.

"W-What do you want? Why... What are you? Who are you? Slagging pits!"

"_I am Nuregami, the great god of the watersssss. I want nothing from you, Ssentinel, I just happen to have the Great Mother's sssssense of... helping those needing it, and knowing how._" The snake turned to face him, black eyes shining with glee at the look of horror and fear that shook through his face and frame.

"Y-ou're a god? You... you did that storm! I don't... I still don't understand." He whimpered, fearful that he was going to be punished. And he couldn't help but think that he did deserve it.

"_You've not noticed, have you? Your shield, you no longer have it. I... heh, ssset you up with a replacement. I, Nuregami, have destroyed the fear that clouded your inner sssoul and made it dark. My Deluge was my little... insurance that you would win the battle. But I didn't need to worry, did I, Ssentinel?_"

Sentinel shook his head, relaxing a little bit. Surrounded by the god he was warm and actually comfortable in her coils.

"But that still doesn't tell me why. I don't..."

"_Do not worry yourself, young one. Let us just enjoy the beauty around ussssss. I brought you here for the clearing of your dark sssoul, as well as my own persssssonal enjoyment._" With that she hissed again and uncoiled herself, long body moving along the beach with muscular movements. Sentinel followed her, and they simply talked.

It was strange, had anyone told the Autobot that he'd be in such a situation he'd have punched them and laughed... but he was happy for it. Hours passed and he realized that they were back where they started, leaving him to turn to Nuregami with a small frown.

"I... thank you. But I am confused still about something. Why me?"

"_I noticed you, Ssentinel. You had a great spark of life, I ssaw it from my spot in the Celestial Heavensss. I watched as you changed and that lovely being I enjoyed watching so became a ssservant of Yami, of the darkness. It broke my heart, young one, you were the only one of my chossen to go down that path. I pleaded with the Great Mother, and she gave me the chance to change your fate. This is the only chance you get, Ssentinel. Don't wasste it, or you will have the wrath of the Brush Gods on you when you pass into our realm._" Head bowed, Sentinel nodded, whispering his thanks as he sat next to the re-coiled serpent.

"We will meet again then? I would like that." He leaned back, half in recharge, slipping into it as she nodded and grinned at him, showing off her fangs once more.

"_We will meet again. I'm going to take you ssswimming, little one._"

It was disorienting to wake back in his quarters... mostly because they were not his quarters. He couldn't understand why he was back on Cybertron, his chronometer was off, his schedule... his decals declaring him a Prime...

Everything was gone. He was no longer a mech of the Elite Guard, he was a trainee again.

Sentinel didn't know whether to jump for joy or cheer. It was a second chance, as he'd been promised, and he was not going to waste it!

A knock at his door startled him, and he spun around in a panic.

"Hey, Sentinel, come on, we'll be late." Optimus called from the other side, causing him to melt a little inside.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" With a quick look around he looked himself over, checked his subspace for the Reflector he'd been given and with that assured himself it wasn't a cycle-vision. And then he spotted the shell. It was sitting on his shelf innocently, white and red, ornate and stunning. Sentinel ran a finger over it, amazed, before another knock had him running to the door.

When they met again, he would have to repay the gift he'd been given... he had to. And his new shield, it would need some fixing up... a nice Autobot signal. Yes. He couldn't wait! Why fear death anymore, organics? It would mean getting to see _her_ again.

"_I like you too, young one. Thank you._" He jumped at the laugh, and grinned, before stepping out.


	3. Sankta Triunuo

This is turning into a series that I seriously cannot get out of my mind. But alas, it seems to entertain Shadow so I digress. Which, he did mention a good point that I should address for the couple people that read these. (And thanks by the way, you guys are my driving force really.) I use the term 'god' for both males and females, instead of using both god and goddess. In the game they are just known as 'gods' and are for the most part gender neutral, with only voice and action to go by, accept for Amaterasu, who is called a 'fair maiden' and a 'she' on a few occasions. So yeah. I also want to give props to my beta Shadow, since he's, like, living gold. And now on to this little scraplette...

It's much shorter then I wanted, but I'll make up for that somehow.

* * *

When the universe was created there were the three gods. The god of order, the god of chaos, and the god of boundaries.

The god of order was a god that couldn't stand the disarray that he instantly faced upon creation, working to put into motion the rules of space and time. Later, much later, sentient beings would give these laws names. Special relativity, thermodynamics, electromagnetism. Classical, quantum, and statistical mechanics. Finished, he stepped back and was relieved.

The god of chaos watched his brother bring the basics of order and was amused. He himself loved the way things were, and when Order was completed stepped in for his own desires. He shaped the randomness of nature, created the planets and atmospheres for them. As with Order, later sentient beings would name his creations. Emotions, insanity, and innovation.

The god of boundaries was entertained by her brothers. While they played, she created the stars and gave the first rays of light. The intertwining of Chaos and Order was her domain, and she shaped it as she saw fit. Through her life became able to be created, and the vastness of the universe was able to continue. Her sole creation was balance, and it gave way to the first specks of life.

The three gods nurtured those specks together tirelessly. But it was Boundaries that went on to bring forth the growth, her brilliant energy sparking together into more and more habitable regions. But as they watched things grow and survive without them, they still found it unsatisfying.

Order wanted more. He wanted to further his favored along, and create more children for his pleasure to watch. His fellow gods were unsure about this, but Order was adamant about it.

And so they came together and helped push into life the first sentient species. Order was fascinated, bubbling with joy that Chaos couldn't understand. Boundaries was mixed about it, but gave no indication of her thoughts as she found her own favorites to prod along. This made Chaos curious and he set about with adding to Order's brood his own favored children, beings of untamed wilderness.

But while they were separate in their meddling they were together. Even when the children began to fight and kill each other, at first they could not bring themselves to interfere, afraid that in doing so it would ruin the work it took to push things into fruition. As time went on however, this began to change.

Chaos grew uneasy and stopped interacting with his brother and sister, while Order couldn't tear himself from his creations, and Boundaries grew tired. She pulled herself from them, and without warning created a mortal shell for herself, organic and strange.

She made no offer to explain herself, shifting into her new role flawlessly. In this role she allowed the powers of the planet to create her special children for her, giving them consciousness and a spark of her own divine power as they grew. These new gods angered Order and Chaos more then Boundaries leaving did, but they could do nothing to stop it.

In response to the new creations, Order closed in on himself even more, sulking. He knew why she could no longer be an unsung god for the people, but that still gave him no comfort.

Chaos however, seethed with anger. He called forth his own new demigod to punish his sister, one of pure darkness and rage. It was much like himself, but too late did he realize it wasn't just going to punish her, but destroy everything that they had worked towards.

Too late. A race of sentient creatures was decimated, and then another brutally attacked.

Too much, but the darkness kept growing stronger. Stronger and stronger.

And then Chaos and Order felt their sister as she battled the dark powers in her chosen form, knocked from her perch along with her beloved special children. Before either could rise forth to defend her they felt the darkness being locked away, with Boundaries own powers fading into the slimmest glimmer.

They mourned, and the entirety of the universe felt it. But neither could do anything other then wait.

And so they did.

* * *

"_I like it, sister._" Primus hummed his pleasure, avatar body settling itself down on the moist, organic foliage that covered the Celestial Plains. He had to admit that his sister knew how to work her specific brand of divinity to win anyone over, even if he was supposed to be angry at her.

They were resting under the boughs of a large cherry blossom tree, it's massive branches shielding them from the heat of the sun. Amaterasu's wolf body was much larger then when she fought on her beloved Earth, and she was able to stretch out along her brother's side without effort. The god was a being of few words, but Primus could feel her pride hum through their bond. After being separated for so long, he would have been happy for anything though.

"_If you apologized, our dear brother might actually visit... you and I both know that deep down he is sorry for creating It._"

He gained a snort in answer and sighed at his stubborn siblings. Unicron refused to apologize for his creation, and Amaterasu refused to explain her leaving. It was maddening! Amusement laughed it's way through his spark and Primus scowled, white optics narrowing at his sister. Her white and red form moved under his gaze, standing and looking over her realm with dark eyes.

"_I'm so glad I amuse you, sister._"

The mech debated relinquishing his hold on his avatar, but decided against it as Amaterasu flicked her tail and a upper branch of the cherry tree was sliced off. She caught it in her mouth and offered it, her rendition of a apology gift for Unicron. The pink leaves shivered, threatening to fall, but another tail twitch had them stilled.

The wolf closed her eyes and seemed to smile to herself, pink tongue lolling from her mouth. Her form was pure white, red markings in her fur twisting around and matching what had once been mechanical in nature. The various prayer beads she preferred to use in battle, circling her neck, and her Solar Flair rotating at her back were the only things she used to cover herself. Being organic suited her more then her old form did, that was for sure.

It just seemed more... natural.

"_It has been a long time, Amaterasu. You never allowed either of us into your realm, why allow us now?_" The question came out different then what he wanted, but that was no matter as his sister suddenly looked saddened. She motioned with her head and led him across the field, and to the very edge of her Celestial Gardens, before sitting.

"_My creations, brother. While I was resting after a battle they were trapped, helpless. We've grown, we now see the past, present __**and **__future, and to ensure survival, the Gods of Brush, and the Gods of Creation, we must come together. Together we can change things._" It was the most that Primus had heard from her in a long time and he sighed, looking down on the beautiful planet that she guarded from evil. She was right, of course, but he didn't have to like it.

"_This is about more then that. You know that._" Primus cocked his head at her and shifted on his pedes absently.

"_My creations have begun sensing and laying claim to your children. They cannot help it when their sparks cry out to help one of their own._"

And there that was. The two could feel Unicron's inner hiss of alarm, and decidedly ignored it. If the Chaos Bringer couldn't bear to join them, then he would not be included. Being left out was too much though, and Unicron's avatar formed, snatching the offered branch and clutching it to his armor.

"_You'll not leave me out of this!_" He snarled, but his green optics spoke volumes on how he accepted the apology, his appearance his own in return.

"_That's enough. Sister, which of your children has been reaction the strongest?_" Primus cut in, spark blooming in happiness at the proximity between them. It was a step towards healing, healing and then finally they could be close again. Oh, he could have danced with joy, though in his real body that wouldn't be a good idea at all.

Amaterasu sensed his feelings and sat down, tail wrapping around her paws as she let out a happy bark.

"_The strongest, you ask. Moegami... yes, most certainly Moegami._"

"_Then let's get this over with with. Before he roasts himself._" Unicron grumbled, and then broke into a look of shock and interest as the aforementioned god roared past their heads, flaming body scorching his armor. Moegami cawed his joy, and bowed before them, before soaring back into the sky before his flames set fire to anything.

"_Yes, let's._" Amaterasu howled in joy.


	4. Ni u Rejunigi Ĉi tiu Lando

I'm not sure about this one. It has a purpose and all, but... hm.

* * *

Rejuvenation was a task that required patience above all else. To become a master of the brush technique, one had to learn how to fix things the _hard_ way first. Forests burned by the mightiest of fires had to be replanted tree by tree, each tiny blade of grass seeded in the way that all life began. From there things had to progress naturally, the cycle of life and death working in tandem with every living organism.

Yomigami, the god of rejuvenation, knew this more then any of the other Gods of Brush. Even The Great Mother, who created him in his task, understood that he was beyond her in his understanding of his own pure meaning.

While she often checked in on her children during their beginnings, she had always checked on him less, allowing the time he needed to learn on his own. He was never lonely, no! He had his many brothers and sisters to keep him company, even when they were scattered across Nippon he could still feel them. That didn't mean that he never searched for his own chosen though.

The first one, such a lovely little thing, and so naïve, was a gem among his people. Yomigami could hardly believe it when the pure spark called out to him. Creation was the peak of rejuvenation, it restored the balance of life. The little spark, created during a time of so much death was a beacon of light that the great god could not ignore.

Mother Ametarasu would understand that, and would aide him in his quest, he knew. With that in mind he rose from his perch in the Celestial Heavens, letting out a mighty roar of triumph and pure power.

Light years away, a dying star suddenly bloomed with fresh life.

"Creator?" Small and vulnerable, the sparkling called for his parent, cocking his head when he received no answer. Why would Creator leave him? Creator never left him alone! Still, he was unafraid, the place he was in was very different from his home.

There were no loud sounds of fighting, no rocking of the ground as explosions occurred. To the sparkling, it was decently safe, and fun too! He recognized it as being organic from the picture-pads his creator showed him when there were times of quiet, though it was very different from what he had seen. Most of the pictures had been of partially dead planets, when Creator had been coming back from doing... _things_. He never told the sparkling what he did.

The mech in turn didn't think much about it, even when observing the new world around him with interest.

It was lush and full of life, with colors that he had never seen before. The plants were tall, green and wet, with rocks dotting the open fields at random places, leaving him to feel tiny and insignificant... but only for a moment.

With a loud giggle he ran over to a large rock and started climbing, calling out to his creator again when he reached the top. Somewhere inside he expected Creator to be on the other side, playing a game with him, and was disappointed when he was found to be still alone. It was starting to get a little scary.

"Creator!" The sparkling called, as loud as his young voice could be, and shrieked with shock when a deep voice answered him.

"_**Shh, little one. You could attract more then you bargain for, screaming like that.**_" The voice was in his head! It was so... weird. He wasn't sure if he liked it, either! And then there was that thing flying above him, like one of the avian-things that had kept landing on him, only bigger and so very different.

While exploring the sparkling had seen thin creatures, with no legs, and the one flying towards him looked a lot like that, only it did have legs, and horns... and was much scarier too!

"_**I am no snake, little one. I am Yomigami, god of rejuvenation. Do not fear me.**_" It landed in front of him, and up close he could see that the creature, Yomigami, white with read markings, long, thin body wrapping itself around his rock.

"Yo... Yomig'mi? I not scared!" He wasn't, not at all, there was only a sense of intrigue. No other organic had been able to talk to him before, and certainly not in his head, either. His declaration earned him a soft chuckle, a lot like his creator's, and he pouted.

"_**Such a little thing you are... I am sorry, little one, for tearing you from your Creator and leaving you. The Great Mother thought you could use some time to enjoy your surroundings.**_"

"It was fun! But does t'is mean I gots to leave?" The sparkling perked up instantly when he gained another chuckle and a head shake.

"_**No, not yet. I have something for you first, little one.**_" Pale opics brightened at that, and he cocked his head in polite confusion. Something for him? But he'd not done anything for the... the god?

"Are you like Prim's? He's a... a god too."

Yomigami moved, clawed foot gently petting his charge's helm as he hummed in approval.

"_**I am not as powerful as your Primus. I am only a Brush God of the Great Mother.**_"

"O-oh. Otay." The young mech didn't know what that meant, but was already so confused that he couldn't bring himself to ask, shifting a little under the nice, warm touch. Slowly he was remembering what Yomigami reminded him of, something from a very old data pad... a lizard? That was what it was!

"_**I am no lizard. I, Yomigami, am what mortals call a dragon. Now, I must give you my gift before my energy fades. Are you ready?**_" Teasingly, the dragon pulled his tail up to tap at the sparkling, who instantly nodded violently and tried his best to look like he was ready. This involved rubbing his armor clear of dirt, and caused another low laugh from the god.

Said god opened his mouth for the first time, humming lowly and leaving the small mech tilting as he tried to hold himself up. He felt groggy, like right before his creator took him to recharge, and it was so strange... though, with Yomigami watching over him, he'd be safe. Safe to recharge, and rest...

With a sigh Yomigami watched his charge slump over, the transfer of energy leaving him tired. He cocked his head and uncoiled himself from the rock, hissing quietly to himself.

"_**Yes, I will protect you, little one.**_"

* * *

Tiredly, the mech rose from his berth, a hand rubbing his neck in confusion. It had been a long time since he had replayed those memories, ones that had been shoved aside by his Creator and watchers. They had been convinced that he had been imagining things, and as young as he was, he dared not show them the proof.

The orb. It had been found in his subspace, and there it had stayed. He trusted no one, not even his best, to know the secret of how he was so fragging lucky in battle. Bad injuries? Rarely. Small ones? Even more nonexistent.

It was Yomigami, watching over him from the Heavens. The great dragon was the main god of his worship and praise, and not because of the gift he had been given, either.

To put it simple, the mech was just drawn to his protector, like a turbo-fox to a glitch-mouse, or something. Still... it was strange. After so long... why would he remember that day? When he had been drawn to that planet in his mind, meeting the God of Restoration...

Slowly he made his way to the bridge, and was both astonished and amazed to find a video message waiting for him. Usually he'd have been pinged on comm. before that type of message was sent. With a few button pushes he found himself facing his commander on the screen, and was concerned to see the nicks and scratches that adorned the dark armor.

"The Allspark has been launched. I am going to retrieve it, and while I'm gone I leave you to look after Cybertron." Megatron was just as powerful and regal as he always was, even when not in person.

"Your orders are to hold your own and wait for my next communique. I trust you to do your best." And with that the video feed ended, leaving the mech watching the black screen, staring at it until he heard a ping from a private message from one of his soldiers, asking to meet up with him.

With a sigh the mech went on his way, spark clenched with a emotion he couldn't figure out. He should have been happy, or upset, or something. The Allspark had gotten away... but Megatron would get it back and then they would rebuild! And then...

His thoughts were cut off as he sat, a full energon cube laid out for him across from one of his most loyal of mechs.

"Sunstorm, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He removed his mask and took a sip of the cube, tank singing in delight from the fresh fuel. The Seeker that had gotten the cube for him leaned back on his stool and grinned widely.

"Commander, you know of my... background." Sunstorm started, wings flickering back and up in a display of joy.

"I have... a story I would like to share with you. You are one of the few mechs I would trust with this, and Primus himself has helped push me to this, along with another, lesser known god."

"Oh?"

"You know what I'm talking about, sir. I can feel it, the energy from one of _them_. The Brush Gods." Sunstorm looked all too pleased with himself as his commander nearly dropped his cube in surprise.

"Don't worry, Shockwave, I know just how you feel."

And for a split moment, Shockwave realized why he had relived those memories. His purpose was at hand, true calling soon to come. He would be able to rebuild his home, restore it to it's rightful glory! And he swore he could hear that familiar laughing in his mind... wrapping him in a protective cocoon.

_Thank you, Yomigami. Thank you._

More laughter in his mind, was his answer, and was the best that he could have ever gotten.


End file.
